Joys of This Hell We Live In
by Jasmin Kenobi
Summary: Tony Stark has a problem. He needs help. BIG help. But this help comes in a rather small package: The children of two crew members of the U.S.S. Enterprise offer to help him. But will Captain Kirk agree? And what happens when Hammer shows up, only to piss off a goddess?
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Welcome to my newest story! This is my first Avengers story, admittedly, so feel free to con-crit. Now to announce my cardinal rule for reviews: You flame, you better leave name, or Hulk find you. Clear? I have had some flamers over time and only one was man enough to leave a name. The others were too wussy to leave a name. So leave a name! That is all. Just so you know, yes this is a crossover. Deal with it. I'll even buy the wood for that bridge you ought to build over that river you get to cry me.**

Prologue

Tony Stark ducked. Loki was getting closer. The God of Mischief was determined to kill the Avengers at all costs. Tony was holding a wailing bundle in his arms as he weaved through the crowded hallways of the hospital where Pepper was. The baby in his arms was very special to him.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, Stark!" Loki's voice carried down the hallways clearly. The baby wailed again. Tony turned and ran into Loki.

"Stay away from her!" Tony yelled. No one seemed to notice the billionaire holding a baby. They were too focused on running away from Loki's illusions.

"Why, are you feeling compassion for a weaker life form, Mister Stark? That is hardly like you, is it?" Loki laughed coldly. Tony felt the baby shiver against him. No way in hell was Loki going to hurt Eve. No way in hell.

Loki smiled as he grabbed the baby from Tony's arms and dangled the wailing child in front of him.

"Now you will suffer, Stark. As I have when my family betrayed me and my so-called brother tried to kill me," Loki hissed. He then tried to kill the baby by stabbing her, but something stopped him. The baby stared directly at Tony.

He heard a voice in his mind, "_Run, run, run, run. Run away! He's trying to hurt you, Daddy! Run away from him!_"

Tony didn't want to leave Eve, but she insisted telepathically. So he ran, Loki shouted after him, but Tony kept on going. He wasn't going to stop. Loki would keep her alive until Tony tried to save her. Then he would kill Tony's only child. Oh, Lord. How was he going to tell Pepper that he had to give up their child? Their beautiful little girl, gone because Tony couldn't run fast enough.

When he got back to Pepper's room, he was confronted with a startling sight. Pepper was sitting up, and trying to stand. The nurse kept pushing her back down by laying on her. That's when it hit Tony: the nurse was dead. She had died saving his Pepper.

"Where is she? Where is Eve?!" Pepper screamed hysterically. Tony was so close to crying at this point.

"Loki took her. She told me to run. I don't know how! But Pepper, please believe me! I'm so sorry!" Tony said, trying to hug her. She pushed him away.

"How could you lose her?!" Pepper screeched. Tears streamed down her face. She turned away from him as he tried to step closer.

"Don't you step any closer to me, Tony Stark. I don't want anything to do with a man who can't even keep his infant daughter safe," she snapped at him. Tony winced. It was true.

"Wait, Pepper! She told me to run. She's telepathic! Loki will keep her alive until I try to rescue her. So I'll send the team to save her. I swear to you, Pepper, I'm telling you the truth. I swear it by our daughter's life!" Tony tried to convince Pepper that he was telling the truth. But she was having none of it.

"Just leave, Tony. I resign from my job. It's final," she told him coldly. He flinched at the tone of her voice.

"Fine," Tony said, deflated, "But I will save Eve. Mark my word. I will."

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Sixteen Years Later

Tony sighed as he stared at the screen. So far, Thor had found nothing. Pepper was due for her check-up visit in four hours and he'd still made no improvement since the last time they had talked. Their discussions had been civil, but he could tell she hated him.

His phone rang. Tony sighed as he picked it up. It was probably Loki again. Loki had started making monthly calls about three years ago.

"Hello?" Tony sighed.

"You may not remember me, Stark, but I've got a hit. Meet me at the corner of 5th and Broadway this afternoon at four o' clock. I'll tell you there," his caller said before they hung up. It had been a female voice. Tony didn't know anyone with that accent… Wait a minute.

"Of course!" Tony realized, "Uhura!"

He hadn't seen Lieutenant Nyota Uhura in about seventeen years, not since he had last stepped off _Enterprise_. He had had a sort of childish crush on the beautiful Lieutenant, but he knew she was hands-off. Apparently she was dating a Vulcan. He wondered if she still was with the Vulcan.

"JARVIS! Prep me something nice to wear! I'm going out to town this afternoon!" Tony called out to the AI system. Maybe he could talk to Rhodey about stalling Pepper.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Two Hours Later

Tony walked down 5th Avenue. He was wearing a hat to cover his hair and shadow his face so he wouldn't be recognized. He noticed a dark-haired teen milling around at the corner he was approaching. She was trying to sell some Romulan ale, it seemed. And had lots of buyers, too. That stuff was in popular demand lately.

"Hey, Mister!" a voice hissed behind him. A dark-haired boy stood behind him.

"Yes?" he said warily.

"Follow me, Mister Stark. This way please," he whispered. He motioned for Tony to follow him. When they reached their destination, he turned to Tony and smiled.

"Hello. T'Pem will be here in a minute," he told him calmly.

"T'Pem will be here right now!" a voice called behind Tony. The dark-haired girl stood there. She nodded at him.

"I'm S'chn T'gai T'Pem, as you already know, and this is my brother, Sevak. We're here to help find Eve, Mr. Stark," T'Pem said with a faint grin.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

At the same time…

"And where would he be this time?"

Rhodey sighed. Damn she was annoying some days.

"Pepper, he's just talking to a possible buyer for the yacht. The guy seemed really interested. So, just relax. This came up suddenly and the guy made a really good offer," Rhodey tried to calm Pepper.

"Don't you mean the people?" she scoffed. Rhodey turned to see Tony standing in the doorway with a couple of teens by him. They wore very subtle uniforms. Both had dark hair and Vulcanoid looks about them. There was very little difference between them, other than their genders.

"Come on, Miss Potts!" the boy droned, "He was meeting with me and T'Pem. We came to help find Eve."

"Who?" Pepper asked, obviously confused.

"I am S'chn T'gai T'Pem," the girl said, "This is my brother, Sevak."

Sevak nodded his greetings, "Our parents had shore-leave here and T'Pem and I had to find something to do. She apparently decided to go against our parent's orders not to get in trouble."

"Why would you want to help anyway?" Pepper said snidely. Sevak and T'Pem looked at each other.

"Because Mr. Stark is a friend of our parents," T'Pem said, "And Sevak was just bored."

The boy glared at his sister, "No, it was not because I was bored. I wanted to help with something. Yes, I was bored, but this is for a bigger cause. Jeez, T'Pem, sometimes you can be really mean."

Pepper sighed, "You say that, yet your daughter is not being held hostage by some creepy god."

"My choices have the power to ruin my entire life. I would call that power of the gods- Wait. Did you say god?" Sevak asked.

"Yes. Loki. Why?" Pepper said, confused.

"Because we just so happen to know a goddess. And our Uncle Jim is dating her daughter," Sevak grinned slightly.

"Wait," Rhodey said, "You're talking about Rosalyne, right?"

Sevak nodded, "And her daughter is a doctor on the _Enterprise_. We have a link there, too."

"Sevak, you know I'm not talking to him at the moment," T'Pem complained.

"Well, suck it up, little sis. Talk to him. He might be able to get his parents to talk to Uncle Jim and ask for some help," Sevak told the girl bluntly.

"Fine!" T'Pem sighed.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Half an hour later

Leonard McCoy picked up his dermal regenerator.

"So, how exactly did you burn yourself again, Lieutenant O'Reilly?" Leonard asked the young woman in front of him.

"I was helping in Engineering. I accidentally got burned by some plasma," the lieutenant replied, blushing in embarrassment.

"Try not to use your arm too much for the next few days. Come back tomorrow for a check-up, okay?" Leonard ordered the woman.

"Yes, Doctor," O'Reilly said as she walked out of Sickbay.

"Dad! Dad!" his son, Jimmy, called to him.

"Yes, Jimmy?" he asked the boy.

"My friend is calling. She said she needs your help," Jimmy told Leonard.

Leonard sighed, "Patch her through here."

"Okay!" Jimmy said as he did so. A very familiar face appeared.

"T'Pem. Why are you calling Jimmy for help?" Leonard said to the young girl.

"_I am wondering if you would be willing to speak with Uncle Jim in regards to a rather sensitive and important matter,_" T'Pem started.

Sevak butted in, "_Basically, she means would you ask Uncle Jim for some help? We kinda need it._"

Christine walked in. She looked startled when she saw T'Pem and Sevak.

"Didn't your parents tell you not to get into trouble?" she chastised the two teenagers.

T'Pem looked down, "_This is bigger than that. Please! It's not us that need help! It's Eve that needs help!_"

"_Great! Now you went and blew it. I thought we were gonna ask nicely, T'Pem, not just blurt it out!"_ Sevak moaned. T'Pem just looked at him.

"Who is this Eve person? And what the hell are you talking about?" Christine said, confused.

_"She's my daughter,_" Tony Stark appeared on the screen. He looked far older than he had just seventeen years ago.

"_Loki kidnapped her the day she was born. I think she's a born telepath, but Pepper wouldn't believe me. She just yelled at me for running and straight up divorced me. That went well when it hit the headlines. Anyway, Eve would be sixteen now,_" Tony explained.

Leonard winced, "Tell us what we can do to help."

Christine nodded her agreement.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Two hours later, in the Briefing Room

"Will you please stop, Dad? I'm trying to work on this project!"

Jim Kirk turned, startled, to see his son, David, glaring at him. His mother, Carol, stood right next to him. She was laughing.

"Oh, I see how it's gonna be. I get no support whatsoever in this little problem!" Jim mock-scowled. Carol stifled even more laughter. At first, shortly before David was born, they had considered splitting up, but when they got in a bit of a tight spot about two weeks before David's birth, they had agreed never to split. They simply loved each other too much to leave. They had been married four months after David was born.

"Well, you seem to have quite a way of asking for it," Nyota Uhura chimed in. Spock stood next to her. The Lieutenant Commander was leaned over a panel on the table, pointing out some data for Spock to take a look at.

"You be quiet, Lieutenant Commander. Where are Sevak, T'Pem, and Tulok?" Jim asked.

Nyota shrugged, "T'Pem and Sevak are down on Earth. They said they would call in every once in a while. I told them to call in every three hours. They've been pretty good about that so far. I think Tulok is somewhere in Starfleet Academy. He said he was going to work on a class project."

Jim grinned, "And I'm not even going to ask about T'Mir."

When her father had died, T'Mir had become incredibly close to the _Enterprise_ bridge crew. She had basically been adopted by Spock and Uhura as their eldest daughter. The girl had fled the Republic when the Jedi had been exterminated. She had started drifting away, but the birth of T'Pem had changed everything. Now she was a nanny and an older sister for all three of the kids.

Nyota sighed, "Last I heard, she was visiting T'Pol on Cor Coroli IV. Apparently, something came up in the family. That is one hell of a family that girl has got. She's even related distantly to Admirals Reed and Archer."

"I believe that T'Lia has fallen ill," Spock interjected.

"Isn't that her mother?" Carol asked, "I heard she was rather rude to T'Mir."

Everyone on _Enterprise _had heard about the tragedy on New Vulcan. T'Mir had been the first Vulcan to be disowned officially. Nyota had swooped in and adopted the young woman instantly. T'Lia had scoffed and ignored any fact that her daughter still existed.

"Why would she want to go back to that bitch?" Jim asked bluntly.

"It is Vulcan custom. If a parent falls ill, it is up to the child, be they legal or not, to take care of that parent's affairs. Then it is decided where to go from there," Spock explained. He was learning more and more human ways every day, Jim observed.

"Hm," was Carol's thought about that.

Bones decided to pick that moment to hurry in.

"We need to talk, Jim. I just heard from T'Pem. Apparently she and Sevak have run across an old friend," he said, "Computer, contact code, designation one-one-three-five."

"Working," the computer replied. A face popped up on the screen. It was Sevak.

"_Hello, Uncle Jim. There seems to be a problem. T'Pem promised we'd help some guy that we don't even know. Uncle Bones seems to know him, but I sure don't,_" Sevak said.

T'Pem butted in, "_He is not some random person, Sevak! Clearly you never watch the news feeds from Earth when we have free time on _Enterprise_._"

"Who is this person, T'Pem? This had better not be some random celebrity," Uhura chastised her daughter.

"_Not just ANY celebrity, Lieutenant! Me!"_ Tony Stark appeared on the screen. Uhura stifled a curse. He sure was a trouble maker.

"Why would you need our help, Mr. Stark? And why would T'Pem feel the need to help you?" Spock asked.

"_Hey, your kid called me! Here's the short version. My daughter, Eve, was kidnapped sixteen years ago by Loki. I never told Fury because if I rescue her, Loki will kill her. Someone else has to go after her. I hate to say it, but I have to sit this one out. No action for me this time!"_ Stark explained.

"_It is only logical that the _Enterprise_ is the best ship to help. The logical answer is to simply 'forget' to tell the Admirals where we are going and to go help. I have traced Loki's scepter to a small world, called Cor Coroli IV. He seems to have gathered some support from the Vulcan scientists living there," _T'Pem said. She looked pretty determined to help.

"How 'bout I talk to a friend. Then we talk about this again in about, say, twelve hours. I need some wiggle room here," Jim said.

Stark nodded, "_Deal. I'll contact _Enterprise_ again in twelve hours._"

"Computer, end transmission," Jim ordered the computer. The transmission ended with the blink of the computer screen shutting off.

"So, are you sure you don't know where your mother is, Carol? We really need her help right about now," Jim said calmly.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

On Cor Coroli IV

Twenty hours later

Eve looked out of the window. The Vulcan scientists milled about, working together seamlessly. The youngest, a child of about seven, would sometimes come to talk to Eve before her mother pulled her back. The child, called Cecilia, a half-human half-Vulcan girl, was Eve's only link to the outside world. But Cecilia wasn't out there today. She'd had some sniffles the last time they had talked.

"Greetings," a voice called. A Vulcan girl strode over to the window.

"Hello," Eve said quietly. The Vulcan nodded at her.

"I am T'Mir. I would assume you are Eve?" she said.

Eve nodded, "Why would you talk to me? Only Cecilia talks to me. And she appears to be sick today."

"I bring news. It seems that a Starfleet ship is arriving soon. Perhaps we can talk later about your life so far. I'm sure that Mr. Stark will want to know."

"You know my dad?" Eve gasped.

T'Mir nodded, "He is an acquaintance. If I am correct, he is also a friend of my adopted parents'. Perhaps we can arrange a communication."

The door creaked open. Loki appeared. He scowled when he saw T'Mir.

"Hello, you little Vulcan brat," he sneered.

"Hello, dead man," she replied. Loki's scowl deepened.

"Who do you think you are?" he demanded.

"I apologize. I was under the impression that we were describing each other," T'Mir replied innocently.

"You little-" Loki snarled.

"T'Mir! What do you think you are doing! You are supposed to be assisting your mother, not harassing that poor girl who lives there!" a Vulcan woman called out to her. T'Mir sighed.

"Perhaps next time, Eve. We shall speak again," T'Mir promised as she walked away.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Right afterwards

"I was talking to her. That is hardly harassing her," T'Mir stated coolly, "Logically, I have no reason to harass a friend's daughter."

"I find myself surprised," the woman said, "A _V'tosh ka'tur_ using logic."

T'Mir pinched the bridge of her nose, a habit she had picked up from her mentor.

"I am hardly _V'tosh ka'tur_. I am a Vulcan. The only difference is that I find myself prejudiced against because I willingly left the Federation to train and to hone my gifts in the Republic."

"That went rather well for you, it seems," the woman replied. T'Mir allowed herself a scowl.

"You are the one who appears to be _V'tosh ka'tur_. You appear to have no control over your emotions. That seems to be frowned upon, if you will recall," T'Mir said, "I have been taught control by an actual Vulcan. You are not the one who seems to be in control of your emotions."

"You forget, the so-called Jedi have even begun a new order in our galaxy, all because you brought them in," the older woman scoffed.

T'Mir felt her control disintegrate slowly, "They were being murdered! Even the children! You may say you have no compassion because you do not feel. But feel for their plight! I watched as one of our own murdered children. His face was as calm as a Vulcan's, yet I know he remains as conflicted inside as ever. Do not tell me you feel no emotion. I know you do, I was mentored by a natural empath. I learned some skills."

Her companion did not speak until they reached the compound where T'Lia was staying.

"Wait here," the elder at the gate told T'Mir, "Lady T'Lia wishes to speak with you, T'Rei."

T'Rei disappeared behind the gate. T'Mir settled into a comfortable position and meditated.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

At the same time

T'Pol watched her granddaughter meditate. She stood by a window in her daughter's bedchambers. T'Lia had contracted a very rare and lethal disease that many others had contracted after Vulcan had been destroyed. When Kuval had died, T'Lia had fallen into a state of _Shal'tiar_, which translated loosely as "logic madness". In that state, she had disowned T'Mir.

"Mother. What are you doing?" T'Lia rasped. T'Pol turned to her daughter.

"I am attempting to realize why you would allow yourself to be taken over by _Shal'tiar_. Your daughter does not deserve that. She is fortunate that Lieutenant Commander Uhura and Commander Spock were willing to take her in. You need to comfort her. She is very conflicted, as you once were," T'Pol admonished her only child. T'Lia winced slightly.

"You know I was not in my own mind. But what I did then cannot be reversed now. I feel… ashamed at what I put her through. I cannot change that now. You are right, she is fortunate to have such people by her side," T'Lia whispered, "T'Rei, if you could please summon T'Mir?"

"Of course, Lady T'Lia," T'Rei replied before hurrying off to carry out T'Lia's wishes.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Eight Hours Earlier

Tony glanced at the clock. Captain Kirk was supposed to give him a call in about twenty minutes. He wanted to help Eve so bad, yet couldn't. He hated Loki for putting him in this position.

"Anthony Stark!" an all too familiar voice said. Tony spun around to see Justin Hammer walk in behind Pepper. His heart froze for a minute.

"Hammer. What are you doing here? Who invited you here?" Tony snapped.

Pepper sighed, "I invited him here, Tony. He's promised to help find Eve."

"I already have help," Tony replied.

"Who?" Hammer smirked, "The Avengers can't help you."

"_Me._"

Tony turned to see Jim Kirk staring at Hammer from the communications screen.

"Who are you?" Hammer asked stupidly.

"_Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise. The children of my communications officer and first officer found Mr. Stark in need of help. So, we decided to help_," Jim grinned, "_Oh, and I talked to Rosalyne. She's here right now and spoiling for a good ass-kicking._"

"Who's this Rosalyne person? Some sort of bar bouncer?" Hammer sneered. A blonde woman with piercing grey eyes appeared on the screen. She was wearing a uniform that looked like a MACO uniform from the Xindi conflict a hundred years ago.

"_I'm Rosalyne. I don't like bars, so I'm not a bouncer. Rather, I am an Immortal MACO. So fuck with me boy. You will regret it. Who knows, I might just go ahead and get rid of you permanently. So piss me off. I dare you,_" the blonde woman snapped.

"That's enough Rosalyne. I'll deal with him," Tony laughed. Rosalyne nodded in agreement.

"_That's wayyy funnier,_" she agreed.

"What can a starship captain do to help a lost child," Hammer asked, arms crossed across his chest.

"_We have security forces, communications personnel, counselors, tracking capabilities, and everything else that is needed to rescue a girl. And we can get there faster. We have a confirmation as to where Eve is. So you were about to say that we couldn't get there faster, I know you were. Yes, you can get a warp ten capable vessel, but you don't have Montgomery Scott, Starfleet's miracle worker. So keep talking. I'm sure Mr. Scott will enjoy the challenge,_" Kirk replied with a touch of anger in his voice.

"Very well. We shall see. Come on, Pepper. They obviously don't want our help to rescue our own daughter," Hammer huffed.

"EXCUSE ME!" Tony yelled, "She is not your daughter, Hammer. You have done nothing but walk in here and insult Captain Kirk and myself. So get the hell out and stay the hell away from MY daughter, you jackass!"

"He is right. You have no parental rights, Mr. Hammer. I checked the Federation database. You seem to still be a wanted criminal for several past crimes. You are being illogical," a young Vulcan girl told him coolly from her spot on the couch. Hammer sneered at her.

"And you are?" he asked her rather rudely.

"I am T'Pem, daughter of Spock and Nyota Uhura. This is my brother, Sevak," she told him briskly. The boy sitting next to her nodded his head. Hammer sighed and muttered a German curse before spinning on his heel and walking out of the building, Pepper trailing him like a lost puppy.

"Oh hell no," Tony said, "He's gonna go after her. I have a bad feeling about this. For all we know, Hammer helped Loki kidnap her."

"_He did. I sense the lie in his words. Shall I introduce myself properly to him?_" Rosalyne asked.

Tony nodded, "Feel free. Just ask Rhodey for some help. I'm sure he'd love to help."

Rosalyne nodded. Kirk told Tony goodbye and cut the link. Tony had a lot of work to do.

"So, kiddos. What about some dinner?" Tony turned to the two teenagers sitting on the couch. T'Pem raised a typical Vulcan eyebrow. Was that something they all did, or just a few?

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

At the Same Time

Rosalyne Marcus popped into Justin Hammer's apartment without so much as a hello. Hammer jumped and Pepper Potts stared.

"Good morning," Rosalyne greeted the pair sweetly. Hammer stared in shock.

"How did you get in here? You never opened the door or a window to get in?" Hammer asked, bewildered.

Rosalyne smiled, "I teleported in. I can do that. My mother passed that gift down to me. And my immortality."

"You can hardly be immortal," Pepper scoffed, obviously scared. Rosalyne could tell the girl was bluffing. Pepper knew Rosalyne was immortal.

"Shoot me. Go ahead. Nothing in this galaxy can kill me. Trust me on that one," Rosalyne smiled innocently. Hammer swung a pistol up and shot her. The bullet bounced off of her arm.

"See? I told you it wouldn't work. But you just refused to listen to me," she snapped, starting to get irritated.

"What do you want?" Hammer seethed.

"To give you a message from Tony Stark. If you try to save Eve, he will know that you helped Loki. I can tell. My sources say that you are the one who gave Loki the hint that Eve even existed. And just so you know, she's alive. Loki is going to keep her alive until Tony tries to rescue her. Ready or not, Hammer, here I come," Rosalyne laughed before she teleported out. Hammer let out a breath he never realized he was holding.

"Maybe you should listen to her," Pepper said before Hammer turned to contact Loki to warn him that an angry goddess was coming.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Twelve Hours Later

Natasha Romanoff turned to Clint Barton. He was messing with his bow again. Their daughter, Natalie sat in his lap. Their little son, Christopher, sat on the floor next to Natasha. He giggled at his sister, who played with him from Clint's lap.

"Morning folks!" Tony Stark called out from the doorway. Natasha turned to see him, followed by two Vulcan teenagers.

"Who are they?" Clint asked, pulling Christopher closer to him with his foot.

"I am T'Pem and this is my older brother, Sevak. We wish to assist Mr. Stark in finding Eve," the younger teen said. Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Before you say anything, Red, relax. These are Commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura's kids. They're cool," Tony said quickly.

"Lieutenant Commander," Sevak muttered.

"What?" Natasha asked, confused.

"Mom is a Lieutenant Commander now. Promotion and all," Sevak said.

"Oh. Alrighty then," Tony said, "So. Who wants to help the nice Starfleet people rescue Eve? Hey, I'll even be sitting this one out. He'll kill her if I come close."

"What do you need us to do?" Clint said.

"Clint! What about the kids?" Natasha snapped.

"They could stay on _Enterprise_ with the other kids. _Enterprise_ is a family ship now," T'Pem suggested.

"Perfect!" Clint said, looking at Natasha. The Russian woman just nodded with a sigh.

"Fine," Natasha snapped, "What's the game plan?"

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

On the _Enterprise_

David sat in the Sickbay, letting his Uncle Bones scan him. He sniffled briefly before falling silent. Jim sighed. Who in the world would want to hurt David? The boy had run screaming down the corridor to collide with Chekov. Chekov had told Jim that the boy had been yelling about some man in green and gold, with a spear and who looked like a reindeer.

"Are you okay, son?" Bones asked David. David just nodded.

"Alrighty, there you go. Go back to your quarters and get some rest," Bones ordered David.

"I can't! That's where the man attacked me!" David cried, his face paling considerably.

"Why don't you come to my place?" Nyota suggested, "Tulok just got back today, I think he could use some help on his class project. It's on terraforming."

David visibly brightened up. He loved teaching Tulok about terraforming, which was a passion of his.

"Okay. I just wanna be sure that the strange man won't come back for me," David said, biting his lip. Jim sighed.

"He won't, David. I promise. Rosalyne will look after you, okay? If the strange man is who I think it is, then he won't come back when Rosalyne is around. I promise, David. Now go on and help Tulok. He was pretty frustrated last time I saw him, which was three minutes ago," Jim told his teenage son.

"Okay, Dad," David said before jumping off the medical table and running out of the Sickbay.

"How the hell do you put up with that bundle of energy?" Bones grumped.

Jim laughed, "Talent and skill, Bones. Talent and skill."

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Two Hours Later

T'Mir glanced up at T'Rei as the woman shook her rudely out of her meditation.

"I presume Lady T'Lia wishes to see me," T'Mir said without preamble, "There is no other logical reason as to why you would disturb me from my meditation."

T'Rei raised an eyebrow, "I was unaware that _V'tosh ka'tur_ meditated. Perhaps I should conduct research into that aspect of your life."

T'Mir pinched her nose and sighed, "Allow me to speak freely here, Lady T'Rei, and tell you to pull that stupid idea out of your mind. It is illogical and will continue to be. So I am a Jedi. As my friend Ahsoka used to say, big whoop. It has never changed who I am or what I am."

"And what is that?" came the voice of T'Mir's grandmother, T'Pol.

"A Vulcan who possesses unusual telekinetic abilities and who was treated like an outcast throughout my childhood. I do not want, nor do I require, your pity. Or your arrogant idea that you are above me. Follow IDIC, and you will know who I am. I am unique and will not break like a fragile reed in the wind. I am strong, because of what I have been through and what I have seen. So keep your pity and arrogance to yourself, Lady T'Rei. It is unbecoming of a Vulcan of your obviously heightened status," T'Mir said before turning to T'Pol, "I will not see T'Lia at this time. I am past due for my communication with my mother and father. I will presume that my younger siblings are slightly worried. They always will be. I shall return in the morning."

With that, T'Mir walked off. She could sense shock in both women and sorrow in T'Pol. She knew her grandmother was upset by this, but T'Mir never looked back. She would ask her mother's advice on this matter.

When she reached the public communications terminal, she immediately sent a hail to the _Enterprise_. It was Ensign Fuerre who answered.

"_Can I help you?_" the ensign asked, obviously unaware of T'Mir's purposes.

"I am attempting to communicate with Lieutenant Commander Uhura. May I inquire as to where she is?"

"_Of course. Lieutenant Commander Uhura is in her quarters. Would you like me to transfer the message?_" Ensign Fuerre asked. T'Mir gave the man a nod. He instantly transferred the message to the family quarters.

"Hello?" T'Mir asked nervously. The face of Captain Kirk's son appeared on screen.

"_Hi! How are you?_" David asked.

"I am well, thank you. Is my mother there?"

"_I'm right here! Tulok decided to blow up the replicator in an experiment,_" Nyota Uhura said, obviously exasperated as she walked into view.

"That does not seem logical," T'Mir said, "What experiment requires one to blow up a replicator?"

David looked down, "_One that involves taking out the power regulator and using it for something else. I was helping Tulok with a terraforming experiment. We were trying to terraform a small patch of grass into a forest. It's really hard if you don't have the right supplies._"

T'Mir favored the boy with a small grin, "Perhaps you should ask for the proper supplies."

"_Oh. I didn't think about that._"

Uhura sighed, "_Of course you didn't. When do you kids think about anything? Don't worry. I'll get Scotty down here to fix it again. T'Mir, you have no idea how lucky you are not to be here right now._"

"Perhaps I don't. I will meditate upon that," T'Mir said, thinking back to how T'Rei had treated her, "I met Eve. She is well and quite lonely. A little girl named Cecilia visits her often, apparently. I will attempt to speak with Eve tomorrow."

"_Good luck. It's getting late over here, I'd better let you go get some rest. Live long and prosper,_" Uhura said, forming the hand gesture that accompanied such words before closing the link. T'Mir stood and walked over to her temporary home.

When T'Mir walked in the door, she noticed a package on the bed. When she walked over to pick it up, something hit her from behind. A rather large something that was approximately the size of a person.

**AN- How's that for a first chapter? I hope no one is disappointed that I started writing longer chapters just for this story. And just so you know, I will not be updating all that frequently over the summer. I have summer school (to get ahead on credits) and a summer camp to attend. And my family decided to pack my summer with trips to visit random relatives across the country. I'll try to update at my summer camp, but I cannot make any promises. Sorry about any OOCness that you may happen across. Oh, well. Live Long and Prosper, y'all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- So, here's the next chapter. I hope that y'all weren't too upset by my lovely cliffy last chapter. I'm gonna be honest here, I wasn't sure where to go next with the story. But now, I do. So keep on reading, people! (P.S.- Sevak is sixteen, T'Pem is thirteen and she acts older than she is. Tulok is eight, being the youngest of the family. I thought y'all might want to know.)**

Chapter Two

T'Mir gasped as she felt the person on her back. She struggled to throw them off, but ended up tripping and falling onto the ground. The person who had attacked her stood up and laughed in triumph. T'Mir decided to play dead. The person was a male; as she noticed when he turned her over with his foot.

"Ha!" the man laughed, "A little Vulcan bitch. What to do with this one?"

T'Mir flipped up and landed on her feet expertly. She proceeded to sweep her leg towards his ankles, knocking his feet out from under him. He gasped as he hit the floor. She stood over him and frowned.

"What is your reason for attacking me? You appear to know martial arts skills very well. You seem to be either a bounty hunter or a professional assassin. So, which are you?" T'Mir questioned him.

He spat at her, "I won't answer your questions, you mewling quim!"

"Thank you for identifying yourself, Loki. The insult you applied is one that I recall Agent Romanoff mentioning once. I believe you called her a 'mewling quim' as well. It is a pity that you do not seem able to cover up your tracks as well as you thought you could," T'Mir remarked with a hint of sarcasm, "So, what would a god want with a simple Vulcan like myself? And please, I'm not as 'little' as you think I am. I am in fact over the age of thirty."

"Well, then," Loki snarled, "It seems that Vulcans are good at looking pretty when they aren't so young. Perhaps you could elaborate on that."

T'Mir's patience snapped in half, "Enough of this! What do you want with me specifically? If you continue this pathetic rambling, I will throw you out of the window!"

Loki seemed to shrink a little bit, "Well then. Someone has an attitude. Maybe you should stay away from Eve. It would be unfortunate if your curiosity really did kill Eve. Stay away!"

Before T'Mir could do anything, Loki disappeared. She muttered a Romulan curse and proceeded to contact Captain Kirk, brushing stray strands of hair back into her typical braid.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Jim Kirk grinned as he sat next to Carol. She turned to him and sat in his lap. This was their routine: put David to bed, and then sit together to watch the stars go by. The best part was when Carol decided that she wanted to talk about possibly giving David a sibling. Jim hadn't been a big fan of the mood swings and the cravings, but a sibling for David was a great idea.

Carol was just getting ready to bring up the topic when their communications panel beeped. Jim sighed and got up to answer it. He was surprised to see a rather ruffled T'Mir appear on screen. She looked really worried.

"T'Mir? What's going on?" Jim demanded.

"_I was attacked by Loki, who basically told me to stay away from Eve or he would kill her. I have no choice. I'm sorry, Uncle Jim, but I can't go near her anymore. I think he knows that you are coming. Try to find a plan that he won't discover in time. Please! Eve is a sweet girl, she doesn't deserve to die for anyone else's mistakes,_" T'Mir pleaded. Jim leaned back on his heels and then plopped into the chair that David had left by the comm panel.

"What do you need?" Jim asked. T'Mir sighed slightly.

"_Something that no one has. Time. I need time to figure out how to distract Loki and still have Eve live. Yet, I know that no one has control over that,_" T'Mir stopped and took a deep breath before continueing.

"_I need to contact my mother. She has resources I can use to help Eve._"

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

T'Pol slipped out of her daughter's room silently. T'Lia was slowly recovering, but unfortunately, she was still ill. T'Rei met her at the end of the hallway.

"You requested a meeting?" T'Pol said, her time amongst humans making her weary.

"Ha, T'Sai," T'Rei said calmly, "It is about that girl, T'Mir. I am concerned that she is continually sneaking furtive glances at the human girl that lives here, the one who lives with her father. I feel that T'Mir may not have the girl's best interests in mind."

"On the contrary," T'Mir's voice interrupted them, "Her name is Eve. I have been tasked by Captain Kirk and Mr. Stark to keep an eye on her."

"Why would Tony Stark have an interest in the child of a single father?" T'Rei asked snidely.

"Tony Stark and Pepper Potts divorced, as I'm sure you know," T'Mir explained. "Before they divorced, they had a daughter. She was kidnapped by Loki, the same man who attacked New York City with an army. Loki took her here. Eve is Tony Stark's daughter. He has requested the assistance of the _Enterprise_ so that he could rescue his daughter. She is sixteen years old."

T'Pol favored her 34 year old granddaughter with a surprised look. T'Mir seemed to clearly know what she was talking about.

"Why have you come?" T'Pol asked T'Mir. The woman looked down.

"I need mother's help. I need to find a way to distract Loki in a way that won't end with Eve's death," T'Mir said. She pulled something out of her pocket. It was a Starfleet issue communicator chip, designed for instantly connecting non-Starfleet systems to certain ships when necessary. T'Mir led them down the hallway and installed the chip into their communication system with a simple wire and a code combination.

"_Kirk here_," came the voice of the famed Captain James T. Kirk of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_. T'Pol answered.

"Captain, this is Commander T'Pol of Starfleet Intelligence. I understand you have a situation," she said. T'Rei stared at her in shock. Only those who worked with her knew that she worked in Starfleet Intelligence and Section 31. No one but her immediate superiors and the agents she handled knew that she had anything to do with Section 31.

"_Commander T'Pol. I've heard much about you. Yes, we do have a bit of a problem. I'm sure T'Mir has told you about Eve Stark by now. May I ask how close you are to Cor Coroli IV?_" Kirk said.

"You may, Captain. I am on Cor Coroli IV right now. My daughter has taken up residence here. What is it that you need?" T'Pol asked, snapping back to the way she was when she was Jonathan Archer's first officer and chief science officer.

"_I actually need you to work with T'Mir on a distraction for Loki. Make sure that he never finds out. If he does, the entire mission has to be scrubbed and we have to go back to the drawing board. I know that he knows we're coming, but he doesn't know what we're planning yet_," Kirk said calmly.

T'Pol thought about the situation for a moment before finding an idea in her mind.

"Perhaps someone could be smuggled in, such as a small child willing to help with this mission. The only question is who will be smuggled in and how?" T'Pol said.

Kirk was silent for a minute before replying, "_I have an idea who, but it may not go well when I tell said small child's parents._"

"Who is the child you have in mind, Captain?" T'Pol asked.

"_Either T'Pem or Sevak, the children of Lieutenant Commander Uhura and Commander Spock. Nyota will pitch a fit, but Spock will just give some Vulcan proverb to calm her down. You just need to promise me that you will do anything to keep them safe,_" Kirk said. T'Pol stifled a sigh.

"I will, Captain. I will," she said softly.

"_Well, that's that, I guess. Live long and prosper, Commander,_" he said.

"Peace and long life, Captain," T'Pol said before cutting the link. She turned to T'Mir.

"Now, if you will explain your real purpose for coming here. Your mother is ill and cannot help you, but you knew that. What is your true purpose for coming here tonight?" T'Pol demanded.

! #$%^&*())(*&^%$# !

Jim Kirk leaned back in his chair and appeared thoughtful for a moment. Nyota Uhura pulled her earbud out of her ear and simply stared at him.

"Oh hell no," she said, "You are not actually thinking about doing that!"

Spock stared at her for a split second before opening his mouth to say something, but she cut him off.

"The dear Captain here wants either T'Pem or Sevak to infiltrate Loki's base on Cor Coroli IV. He wants them to INFILTRATE the lair of a damn god!" Nyota snapped. Spock stood up and walked over to her post.

"Nyota, you are forgetting: The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one," he said. She stood up quickly and started to pace the bridge, causing some of the younger officers to lean back in their chairs out of fear.

"These are our CHILDREN, Spock! Do you not even care about that!?" she snapped, furious.

Spock went back over to his station and sat down, "Perhaps we should ask them what they want. T'Pem is thirteen and Sevak is sixteen. The logical choice would be for Sevak to go, as he is older."

Nyota leaned against the railing around the bridge. She put her hand over her eyes for a second and took a couple of deep breaths.

"I don't know," she sighed, her anger fading, "T'Pem is far too young to go, you're right about that. But Sevak is only sixteen. He needs time and training before he is ready to undertake ANY mission like that. I really don't know right now."

"How about some help in training?" a quiet voice said from the door of the turbolift. Nyota looked up to see a familiar Romulan woman standing there.

"Hello Zafriana," Kirk said, "I'm glad you could make it."

The Romulan smiled, "I agree. Actually, T'Pol asked me to be here, or I wouldn't have come. You see, we're kinda distantly related."

Nyota grinned, "Alright. I guess you get your wish, Kirk. I'll let Zafriana train Sevak, but if my son gets hurt, I'm coming after your ass first."

Jim laughed, "Deal!"

**AN- So, I know this is a short chapter, but I needed to update this story before the year ends. Well, may the Force be with you!**


End file.
